Brother In Arms
by Adam-94177
Summary: Takes off from chapter 238 manga. Kakashi is now without a student until a mysterious youth appears. Who is this boy and why does he have a strong bond with Naruto? Sasuke?
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge

His face was adorned with perspiration and his eyebrows where slanted in a frown. Rain poured down on him mercilessly as crimson blood streamed from numerous cuts on his body. He fell to the ground groaning and he laid there, his clothes in tatters.

"Help," he whispered futilely as he began to lose consciousness. His obsidian eyes began to glaze over and finally closed.

A squad of ANBU leapt gracefully from tree to tree on their routine patrol when a body caught their eye. They leapt down from the canopy surrounding the still boy. Checking his pulse the leader announced he was alive but he would need medical attention. The boy wore no forehead protector of any kind but he was armed with kunai, shuriken and two katanas (swords) strapped to his back. The ANBU quickly disarmed him and they carried him towards Konoha.

Authors Note: I know it's short but it's only a prologue. My first story but I would really appreciate some reviews.

Adam-9417 or Sharingan100


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Naruto and Jiraiya left the village via the main gates Kakashi watched them boredly. Naruto was waving goodbye to everyone and Jiraiya was urging him to hurry up. Kakashi allowed a small smile to grace his mouth as Jiraiya whacked Naruto over the head.   
_That's Naruto all right _Kakashi though amusedly as the duo finally walked out of the gates. Sighing as he realized he had no more students to teach he decided to visit Tsunade.

Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office expecting her to be sitting on the chair behind the desk buried by paperwork. However, she was currently lounging on the couch watching on in interest as Sakura attempted to heal a chicken with a broken wing.   
"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. She suddenly lost her concentration on the chicken a resounding 'crack' echoing inside the room. Sakura and Tsunade cringed as they saw the chicken with a bone jutting out of its skin.   
"I hope I haven't come at a bad time Hokage-sama but I have to speak to you," Kakashi announced and Tsunade turned around from the mutilated chicken and replied, "I thought you would come to see me."   
"Please leave us here Sakura," Tsunade asked and Sakura obediently walked out of the room. Tsunade seated herself on the chair behind the desk and waited for Kakashi to talk.   
"Well, Hokage-sama, as you know I have no longer have anymore students and I am wondering what uses you might have for me," Kakashi informed her and Tsunade nodded in agreement.   
"I was thinking that-," Tsunade started but an ANBU leader strode in carrying the injured boy on his back.   
"What is this?" Tsunade instantly commanded in alarm as she saw the wounded boy. The ANBU's mask hid all expression from everyone as he replied.   
"We found him on our patrol route Hokage-sama and we immediately reported to you."   
Kakashi eyed the boy scrutinizing him. He was obviously in bad shape with bruises and cuts everywhere on his body. The boy had raven coloured hair that dangled from his face and he vaguely reminded Kakashi of Sasuke.   
"Set him down," Tsunade ordered and the ANBU laid the child on the couch. She identified the problem and she ripped the tattered shirt off the boy and was met with a surprising discovery. Two tattoo like marks lay upon him, one of a dragon and one of an eagle. They resided imposingly on his right and left shoulders. Tsunade ignored the mysterious markings and with her hands glowing a luminous blue she began to heal the adolescent. After a few seconds she finished with the operation and she sent the ANBU to the hospital with the unconscious youngster. Tsunade hurriedly dismissed Kakashi with a distracted wave that left the Hokage to her own devices.

_Where am I? _

The boy slowly awakened eyes still half closed. Observing his surroundings he found himself in a spotless bed and encircled by white wallpaper. A nurse came in carrying a tray of food which he gratefully accepted. He weakly lifted up the utensils and ate the food ignoring the disgusting taste. His mind wandered elsewhere and his eyes were vacant like a ghost. Two sharp pains from his left and right shoulders sent him spiraling down into unconsciousness again.

_Sasuke. We two control you do we not?_

_No! I don't need you!_

_Such pitiful humans, always trying to save themselves._

_I don't need your power!_

_Liar. You need us and you know it!_

_Help me!_

_Why should we help humans?_

_Because, because..._

_See! There is no reason for us to help humans at all!_

Authors Note: Must make chapters longer! Anyway congratulations to my first reviewer, GODLIKE ANGEL! She wins a Shikamaru shaped cookie! Yay! I'll try to update regularly but I can't guarantee anything. Can anyone guess what's going to happen?

Bye.

P.S: What are you doing?! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kakashi, I have a mission for you," Tsunade informed Kakashi.  
"Do you remember the injured boy? Well, you are to be his caretaker for the time being," she continued formally.  
"What!?," Kakashi shouted losing his cool attitude, "why am I taking care of him? Why not Gai or Iruka?"  
Tsunade sighed in annoyance and seated herself on a chair before continuing on the topic on hand.  
"Gai is too enthusiastic in these things and Iruka is always too busy at the ninja academy. I chose you to take care of him because you have nothing to do as you said before. You do understand that we do not know where he has come from and he was armed."  
Kakashi returned to his usual demeanor and let out his frustrations as a sigh.  
"Fine," he sad and he left quickly out of the room. Tsunade rubbed his temple with her fingers and drank a small cup of sake. Little did they know that the mysterious boy was going to cause dreadful things to happen in the world.

Naruto followed his teacher through a maze of shops and hotels when they finally stopped at a rusty looking hotel that didn't have a sign. The plaster on the walls had peeled away and graffiti was everywhere.  
"We're staying here Perverted Hermit!?" Naruto yelled angrily at Jiraiya who cringed in alarm.  
"I'm short on money so we have to stay here!" Jiraiya retorted at the insolent youth before him.  
"Liar! I've seen your account book, you're rich!" Naruto continued further annoying Jiraiya. The duo continued to argue attracting onlookers who quickly steered out of the way. Eventually they entered the aging building and Naruto again was infuriated by the lack of luxury. There was no wallpaper to speak of and the beds were nothing but mattresses that had stains all over them. The only lamp didn't work and the ground was dirty with food leftovers. Unpacking their bags they settled down before Jiraiya decided to 'explore' the city.  
"More like find the nearest bath house!" Naruto yelled after him.

Kakashi calmly walked up the hospital steps and into the reception area.  
"Do you have an unnamed patient here?" he asked the young receptionist who obediently searched through a long list of patients.  
"Yes we do, he's on the second story at the A4 room."  
Kakashi thanked the receptionist and head towards the location. He had been to the hospital many times before and he knew where the rooms were. He walked down the sparkling neat hallway before he came to a sliding door with A4 written on it in bold writing. Wordlessly he opened the door and found the bed empty. He sighed annoyed by the open window and the curtains blowing in the wind.

He ran, he ran away from his fear. His obsidian eyes were wide and his breathing ragged. He knew they were after him. Hunting him down until they got him. They would kill him and take everything away from him.  
"No!" he yelled banishing the thoughts away and continued running. He leapt from tree branch to tree branch until he heard the distinctive 'crack' of a tree branch breaking behind him. He whirled around and shouted, "What do you want?"  
A cloaked stranger stood behind the boy and smirked.  
"You've improved from the last time we met."  
"Shut up! Why are you after me?" the boy shouted angrily. The stranger smirked again his lips curving mischievously. He threw off his cloak to reveal a white kimono like shirt that loosely hung from his shoulders. His face was pale like china complimenting his frost like hair that glistened in the sun and pale saffron eyes. The adolescent frowned at the man.  
"Do you expect me to tell you? Pathetic!" the man yelled spitting on the ground. The kid frowned again and was about to retort to the insult but he was cut off.  
"You frown too much kid and like I have done before, I'm going to fight you!"

Kakashi was worried. The unnamed boy had disappeared without reason and he had no idea of what the kid's intentions were. An abrupt shockwave rocked the tree branch beneath him disrupting his balance.  
'What was that?' he thought and he urgently sped up determined to catch up to the source of the shockwave.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of updates but I've just been really busy and really tired. I think I've got insomia. Also another reason was fanfiction was doing updates so no Congratulation to Sky Spade for being the first reviewer to be logged in. Throws confetti everywhere Sorry, you don't get a cookie cause I ate them all.

I also need a name for the boy so I'm asking anyone to think up of a name. Has to be believable for a anime like Naruto and interesting. Also, cause I'm really bad at making different Jutsus I'll need ideas for techniques. The winner wins a Naruto shaped cookie!

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fire Element, Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" the adolescent yelled completing the hand seals. A giant fireball erupted from his mouth smothering the area his attacker had just been. Whirling around he discovered a volley of shurikens speeding directly at him. He tried to dodge but to no avail. The shurikens made contact with their target sending blood flying into the air. The adolescent's eyes were wide open before he fell to the ground.

"Psshhhh….I was mistaken; you haven't gotten much stronger since-"the stranger started before he was engulfed in bellows of dark smoke.

"Smoke Bomb no Jutsu!" the adolescent yelled before shouting, "Smoke Storm no Jutsu!" The smoke began to whirl around the attacker before picking up leaves and undergrowth from the forest floor. The speed of the breeze increased before it began slashing at the attacker. Suddenly it was blown away by a sudden explosion before revealing the enraged foreigner and the log the boy had used as a Kawarimi.

"You brat!" the assailant spat before slashing horizontally at the boy's midsection. Leaning back so far that he placed his right hand on the ground, the child dodged the blow hearing the shimmering of a blade speeding above his body. The youngster immediately back flipped avoiding a slash at his legs. Continuing to try and hack the boy into pieces the foe had drawn his blade, 'Killer of a Thousand Warriors'. It was unlike any other sword because it was jet black and it had been made of the tail of a dragon. The boy dodged unceasingly in a style reminiscent of a break dancer, flipping, twisting and spinning.

Kakashi felt another explosion rock the ground beneath him and he rushed forward urgently.

'_Looks like I may have to use my Sharingan,'_ Kakashi thought before he lifted up his Konoha forehead protector revealing his greatest weapon and technique; the Sharingan.

The assailant suddenly leaped back onto a tree branch smirking.

"I admit that you've gotten better………..Sasuke-kun." The adolescent frowned, enraged by hearing his name.

"You….piece of s!" the child shouted, his voice filled with rage completing a series of hand seals. Cobalt coloured chakra formed in his hand lightning spitting outward accompanied by the sound of the chirping of a thousand birds.

'_Hmm?'_ the stranger thought before the preteen charged hand outstretched.

Kakashi almost tripped when he heard the familiar sound.

"Chidori?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke yelled ready to drive his outstretched arm into the pale man.

'_I'll just dodge it,'_ the assailant thought just before he sidestepped.

Sasuke smirked.

The attacker was flung back through an oak tree and into another before finally coming to a stop.

Kakashi jumped down from a tree branch to be met by a scene of destruction: smoldering trees, fallen down trees and burnt grass. Running forwards he followed the trail of chaos before finding Sasuke, crouched on the ground panting. Crouching down in front of him Kakashi sighed before announcing, "We need to talk."

The plot thickens…..not really though. I need some more ideas please. I'm begging you to do this for me. Please. Also, I'm not going to do the jutsu names in Japanese cause I don't know Japanese.

Adam-94177 or Sharingan100


End file.
